marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Steven Rogers
Captain Steven Rogers was the only successful test subject of the Super Soldier Serum developed by Abraham Erskine during the Second World War. He was given the title of Captain America and fought the Nazis during the war. Rogers was frozen for nearly seventy years and awoke in the twenty-first century, where he joined The Avengers. Biography ''Captain America: The First Avenger Steve Rogers was born in Brooklyn, NY during the great depression. His father was a soldier who fought and died in the First World War and his mother became very sick. He had a close friendship with James Barnes, whom he affectionately nicknamed "Bucky". Before WWII Rogers was an artist. After the United States entered the war, Rogers enlisted in the US Army to fight in Europe against the Nazis, but he was rejected for his poor health. Allied German scientist Abraham Erskine admired the spirit and tenacity of Rogers, and kindly signed him up for "Project: Rebirth". "Project: Rebirth" was designed to create the perfect soldier to fight the Axis powers. Rogers underwent regulartory military training and was selected when he proved to be brave, and was willing to sacrifice his life by throwing himself on a dud grenade (which he believed was live). The experiment was successful and Rogers was pushed to the peak of human ability. After the operation, a HYDRA sabuteur, called Heinz Kruger, assassinated Erksine and henceforth prevented the creation of any more super-soldiers. Rogers felt passionate about Peggy Carter, an English military officer overwatching his progress. He was denied recruitment into the army and was used as a propaganda tool, until he saved Allied soldiers from imprisonment under his nemesis, the Red Skull. Rogers would later assemble a team, the Howling Commandos, to battle HYDRA across Nazi-occupied Europe, during which his friend Bucky fell to his supposed death. A final battle with HYDRA in the Alps saw Captain America's final struggle with his nemesis, who essentially dissappeared when grasping hold of the Tesseract, a mysterious powerful artifact allegedly forged by the Asgardians. Rogers crash-landed the Red Skull's jet into Antarctica before it could destroy cities around the world, leaving him preserved in the ice for almost seventy years. After seventy years, Rogers was defrosted and kept in a simulated 1940s environment to try and ease him into what was happening. When he awoke he quickly realised it wasn't real and escaped into the streets of New York. Met with the world of the 2010s Rogers was calmed by Nick Fury who took Rogers back to S.H.I.E.L.D. The Avengers After being frozen for more than seventy years, Captain America was discovered by SHIELD agents, and was signed up for an elite taskforce, the Avengers, with Iron Man, Thor, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff to stop a threat thought to be too great for one of them to defeat alone. Character traits Steve Rogers has always had a noble and honest spirit, intolerant towards injustice and abuses of power. Since he's always been weak and small, he has learnt on his own skin what true strength is, and vowed to protect defenceless people at the risk of his own life. Despite being transformed into a perfect human by the Super Soldier Serum, he mantained his original spirit and character, often resulting goofy and shy, even in his new shape. As a Super Soldier, Steve Rogers possesses peak human abilities, such as formidable strength, speed, agility, stamina, dexterity and reflexes, as well as a healing factor that prevents him from being drunk. He's a highly trained soldier, expert in combat. As a weapon of choice, he uses a Vibranium special shield, round shaped, which can become a throwing weapon and is able to absorb any kind of impact; in war, Rogers uses also canon weapons like guns and other firearms. Equipment *Uniform: Rogers and Howard Stark both design the suit. It is made of kevlar and it offers a medium level of resistance to gunfire. The helmet also served as a mask. And the uniforn also have a sidearm. The shield can be attached to the back. *Shield: A concave disk about 2.5 feet in diameter, weighing 12 pounds painted in its familiar red-white-and-blue pattern with a five-pointed star design in its center. Constructed by Howard Stark and made from Vibranium. The Vibranium alloy can absorb kinetic energy from impacts therefore making it indestructible. The shield's shape makes it a superb throwing weapon. It can cut through the air with minimal wind resistance. It is also able to bounce off solid objects, such as walls and floors, when struck on its edge and can be ricocheted off of multiple surfaces. Relationships Friends and Allies *Bucky Barnes - Sidekick, Partner and best friend. *Peggy Carter - Love interest. *Abraham Erskine - The scientist who created him. *Chester Phillips - Former comander. *Nick Fury - SHIELD director and current comander *Dum Dum Dugan - ally. *Montgomery Falsworth - ally. *Jim Morita - ally. *Gabe Jones - ally. *Howard Stark- weapons producer. *Thor - Avengers teammate. *Iron Man/Tony Stark - Avengers teammate. *the Hulk - Avengers teammate. *Hawkeye - Avengers teammate. *Black Widow - Avengers teammate. *Maria Hill - SHIELD ally. *Phil Coulson - SHIELD ally. Enemies *Red Skull - archenemy. *Arnim Zola - enemy scientist. *Heinz Kruger - personal enemy (the man who killed Dr. Erskine). Behind the scenes *Digital processing was used to make Chris Evans look small and skinny for the pre-Super Soldier Serum scenes in ''Captain America: The First Avenger. *Chris Evans almost turned the role down. *Regarding the extent of the character's abilities Evans remarked, "He would crush the Olympics. Any Olympic sport he's gonna dominate. He can jump higher, run faster, lift stronger weight, but he can be injured. He could roll an ankle and be out for the season. He's not perfect, he's not untouchable. So a lot of the effects, if I'm going to punch someone they're not going to put them on a cable and fly them back 50 feet, but he's going to go down, probably not getting back up, which I think humanizes it. It makes it something that, again, I think everyone can relate to a little bit more, which I really like." Appearances/Actors *Canon (3 films) **''Captain America: The First Avenger'' (First appearance) - Chris Evans **''The Incredible Hulk'' - (Referenced only) **''The Avengers'' - Chris Evans Trivia *In Iron Man, a prototype of Captain America's shield is visible in the background in the scene where Pepper Potts discovers Tony Stark is Iron Man. *In an alternate opening to The Incredible Hulk which can be found on the DVD, Bruce Banner can be seen attempting to commit suicide on top of a glacier, instead transforming into The Hulk before he can do it, smashing the Glacier. A freeze frame shot of the crumbling glacier shows Captain America in the ice. *The Super Soldier Serum is a main plot element in The Incredible Hulk, giving Emil Blonsky his powers. The 'one successful test subject' (Captain America) is also referred to in the film. *In Iron Man 2, Phil Coulson finds another prototype of Captain America's shield in Tony's house. *In the movie the goverment doesn't want Steve to be in the field, instead they wanted him to be a preformer to inspire the soldiers. But when he hears that his good friend Bucky and many more soldiers had been captured and were being held by Hydra he breaks out with the help of Howard Stark to go rescue the captured troops. *In The Incredible Hulk General Ross refers to the Super Soilder formula. *Due to the Super Soldier Serum his metabolism burns faster therefore he can not get drunk. *Steve Rogers originally drinks the Super soldier formula, while in the movie the is transformed into Captain America with a whole special equipment, designed by Abrahm Erskine and Howard Stark. *Steve Rogers was an artist before becomig Captain America, Hitler was an artist too before he became Führer of the Third Reich. *In The Incredible Hulk, when Tony Stark is talking to General Ross, Stark says the Super Soldier program was "put on ice", referring to Captain America's frozen body. *In the movie, many kids and a soldier are seen reading Captain America Comics #1, the first Captain America comic ever published. Gallery ''Captain America: The First Avenger'' tumblr_lg850fzoCy1qbc13do1_500.png|Steve before the Super Soldier project. Steve Rogers.jpg|Steve Rogers in uniform. USSO Preformer.jpg|Captain Ameica's original uniform from the comics. Steve Rogers set.jpg|Chris Evans on set as Steve Rogers. Peggy Carter and Steve Rogers.jpg|Peggy and Steve. Steve Rogers after serum.jpg|Steve after taking the Super Soldier Serum. Captain America 01.jpg|Original Captain America costume. Captain America 02.jpg|Original Capatain America costume with shield visible. Captainamericaew.jpg|Captain America with HYDRA soldiers. Captain America Chris Evans.jpg|Captain America without his helmet. Captain America 03.jpg|Cap chasing after Red Skull. Capam3.jpg|Concept art of Chris Evans as Captain America. Capam4.jpg|Concept art of Chris Evans as Captain America. Capam5.jpg|Concept art of Chris Evans as Captain America. 101308_captainhulk.jpg|Captain America's frozen body in The Incredible Hulk alternative opening. Newcapamericapics2.jpg|Captain America is imprisoned Captain-America-The-First-Avenger-Photo-HD-09.jpg|Rogers is finding the rocket. Cap cycle.png|Captain America's motorcycle. Captain-America-Kidnapped.jpg|Captain America kidnapped by HYDRA. Picture2.png|Steve in the city Picture3.png|The new Steve Rogers Picture4.png|Cap see the Red Skull face Picture5.png|Captain America in action Picture6.png|Captain America on his bike. Picture7.png|Captain America throws his shield. Captain America First Avenger.jpg|Captain America's second costume. evansnyca6.jpg|Steve running in New York in the future. 20110323_chris_evans.jpg|Captain America after destoryed HYDRA's factory. captain-america.jpg|Captain America battles Red Skull. CA_1280x1024_04.jpg| CA_1280x1024_05.jpg| Cap America full.jpg| ''The Avengers'' Captain America 2012.jpg|Cap's modern look from the Avengers. Cap2.jpg|Chris Evans on set in costume. cap3.jpg|Chris Evans on set in costume. cap5.jpg|Chris Evans on set in costume. Chris_evans_captainamerica-avengers.jpg|Chris Evans on set in costume. 0816chrisevanscaptainam.jpg|Chris Evans on set in costume. avengers-chris-hemsworth-chris-evans-set-photo-01-600x464.jpg|Chris Hemsworth and Chris Evans on set in costume. ''Captain America: First Vengeance'' First Vengeance Hydra.JPG|Captain America fights with the HYDRA soldiers. See Also *Steve Rogers (Pyun series) *Steve Rogers (Holcomb series) *Steve Rogers (animated canon) Category:Captain America: The First Avenger characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Heroes Category:Special Forces Personnel Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Agility Category:Superhumans Category:Pilots Category:Actors